La historia siempre puede re-escribirse
by Faiwill
Summary: Un agente del tiempo tenía que saber burlar el tiempo, ¿o no? eso pensaba Sally, pero nuestros enemigos no descansan y depende de nosotros si la vida nos echa una mano o por el contrario nos empuja directamente al precipicio. La historia incluye un personaje O.C. de un crossover con el #RolTorchwood de twitter.


Parecía que esta vez era su última aventura.

Siempre había bromeado con los secuestros que John le hacía cuando quería llevarla a algún sitio con su pulsera y más de una vez se había imaginado que él la abandonaría en algún planeta extraño y ella se las tendría que arreglar. Porque ese era su carácter. No lo había sabido hasta tiempo después de aquel primer encuentro. No lo recordaba muy bien pero creía que la palabra "negocio" había atraído a John hacia la conversación que mantenía con Katherine en ese momento.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que acabarían siendo socios después de ello? Ella desde luego que no.

Pero ahí estaba, viéndolo desde una de las cárceles que aquel planeta poseía y que aunque había intentado huir, había sido un esfuerzo en vano.

Nunca había entendido su adicción hasta mucho tiempo después de conocerlo. No entendía el por qué era divertido jugarse la vida sin alguna causa, porque sí, ella era masoquista y suicida pero siempre había tenido una razón, pero en cambio su socio parecía que sólo necesitaba aburrirse para hacerlo. No, no lo entendía.

Hasta que algo en su cabeza enferma, como la había definido una vez él y ella había querido golpearle por ello, cambió. Fue entendiendo su comportamiento porque logró empatizar con él, porque había hecho a John adicto a la sangre de demonio pero la adicción al asesinato y drogas ya la tenía antes de conocerla. Podía entender su ansia de sangre, su concepto de amistad porque ambos parecía haber re-inventado el concepto de "mejores amigos". Las personas normales sólo tendrían piques de vez en cuando, sin ir más allá en la discusión pero en el fondo anteponiendo su vida a la del otro, salvo muy pocos casos. Ellos no. Recordaba que habían mantenido conversaciones acerca de aquel tema, porque quería estar segura que su mejor amigo opinase igual. Toleraban que uno matase al otro, sin guardarse rencor, sin que su afecto se apagase, porque habría una razón de peso para ello. Porque si John la mataba era porque debía hacerlo o simplemente porque no había encontrado otra víctima en algún tiempo y habría necesitado ver sangre. Así era él y así era ella.

No había pensado en él como su mejor amigo hasta que Jack lo definió así ni había sabido cuánto la apreciaba hasta que él mismo le dijo que o la tenía a ella como socia o no tendría a nadie más. Eran sanguinarios, locos y muchos lo considerarían como escoria de la sociedad, pero se apreciaban de una forma que no todos entenderían.

Matarse no era una traición, no para ellos. Ella nunca lo culparía por torturarla, porque eran asesinos, porque lo necesitaban, pero sobretodo porque Sally sabía que nunca la traicionaría verdaderamente.

Tenían suerte de que al menos sus enemigos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de ello. Casi siempre la habían atacado de frente, no cayendo en la cuenta de que por mucho que quisieran sacarle información dañándola a ella, no lo harían. Sólo lo conseguirían dañando a alguna de las personas que le importaban.

Por eso era su mejor amigo. Había demostrado que su existencia le importaba, la había entendido, le había hablado de su pasado… y Sally sin él ni Jack no habría sido más que una vulgar "soldado" que el bando de Lucifer habría usado enviándola a cualquier misión suicida por estar dispuesta a morir por la causa.

Era por ello que le costaba verlo de ese modo. Los sontarans habían conseguido capturarlos. Parecía que habían detectado su pista por haberse quedado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, en un mismo siglo y eso hacía que su culpabilidad aumentase. Había sido divertido querer provocarlos, por una vez no había pensado en las consecuencias y éste era el resultado.

Cuando vio a aquel sontaran apuntándolo sin una pizca de remordimiento en su mirada, contuvo la respiración. Aquellos segundos antes que el láser terminase en el cuerpo de su socio, le parecieron eternos. No apartó ni un instante la mirada de él pues quería ver si se levantaba, si todo había sido una broma de su peculiar sentido del humor, como aquella vez que le tiró un tenedor y casi había entendido que pedía que le diera las gracias. Quería ir a golpearlo, a gritarle que se levantase porque él no podía morir, porque el vórtice que compartía con Jack se lo impedía pero lo único que veía una y otra vez era un cuerpo inerte, sin vida, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. El que ya no le gritaría ni le tiraría cosas, ni se molestaría porque ella le tiró la comida que él tanto empeño puso en hacer. La expresión de su rostro cambió de una incrédula a una asustada. Había pensado mucho en su propio fin pero nunca en el fin de alguno de ellos, porque si ellos venían del futuro, de otra línea temporal… era lógico que no muriesen entonces, ¿no?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había exteriorizado de aquella forma el dolor, pero en ese momento le daba igual la imagen patética, según ella, que pudiese dar llorando hasta que un ruido que provenía del interior de su celda la alertó, haciendo que su cabeza girase donde estaba apareciendo una cabina de color azul de la nada. Había visto muchas cosas extrañas, pero siempre lograban sorprenderla.

De la cabina salió un tipo que parecía que le había robado la gabardina a Castiel, aquel ángel al que le tenía tanta manía pero sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre que lo acompañaba, aunque sobretodo en las palabras que le dedicó.

- ¿Pero qué haces, loca? Yo no elegí como socia a una llorica, así que será mejor que no te vuelva a pillar de ese modo.

Su tono era una mezcla de amenaza y burla que hicieron que una frase aflorara en su mente, una que conocía muy bien pues combinaba con el sentimiento de histeria que le provocaba sólo él.

"Voy a matarlo"

**Bueno… este es un fic que hice porque la imagen de ask que puso la user de John con una soga al cuello me inspiró (?)**

**Y que se lo dedico a ella y a Jene ~ las dos personas que lo ven, una porque el fic trata de su personaje y la otra porque en ese momento estaba hablando con ella xD**

**¡Espero que os guste!**


End file.
